phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Phineas Flynn
images| }} Phineas Flynn, also known as Dinner Bell by Buford, is a boy in the Flynn-Fletcher family. He is the son of Linda Flynn and stepson of Lawrence Fletcher. His sister is Candace, and his stepbrother is Ferb. He is friends with Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella, who has a strong crush on him (if he returns it is so far unknown). He has a strong bond with Perry, their pet platypus, and he always wonders where he is. An incurable optimist, Phineas constantly looks on the brighter side of things. He is as well extremely smart, creative, and persistent, causing him to build immensely large inventions and activities with the help of his stepbrother. His hospitality often affects his plans. Read the full page... Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Specials ''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension Phineas & Ferb - Across The 2nd Dimension-Official Trailer- 108.jpg phineas starts a song.jpg PhineasandaltPF.jpg|"The days are longer..." TheNightsAreShorter.jpg|"...The nights are shorter..." TheSunIsSinning.jpg|"...The sun is shining..." SummerWhereDoWeBegin.jpg|"...It's noticeably warmer..." PhineasSummer1.jpg|"...Summer, it's like the world's best story..." PhineasSummer2.jpg|"...And it's waiting to be told..." Ballpit Kid and Pedro.JPG|"...It's ice cream cones..." PhineasandFerbSummer.jpg|"...And cherry soda dripping down your chin..." HNI_0056.JPG HNI_0059.JPG Surfing.png|"...It's also...Surfing tidal waves..." Nanobots.png|"...Creating nanobots..." Frankinsien's brain.png|"...Or locating Frankenstein's brain..." A doo-doo bird.png|"...Finding a dodo bird..." Summer Swinging.png|It's summer! Summer.jpg Phineas and Ferb Sand Castles (2).jpg|Regular and Alternate Phineas and Ferb build a sand castle Phineas and Ferb Kite Flying (2).jpg|Regular and Alternate Phineas and Ferb go kite flying! HNI_0063.JPG HNI_0064.JPG Summer Where Do We Begin - Phin & Ferb with Yellow Background.jpg|"....It's summer...." Phineas red background - AT2D.PNG Summer (where do we begin) ending.PNG Phineas summer.jpg PFAT2D Image1.jpg|Phineas and Ferb with their 2D selves. Phineas telling perry to leave.png|"You can just go." Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! Ferb Live Cast.jpg|The cast of the show with Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and producer Alana Feld. Phineasferb.jpg photo.jpg photo2.jpg photo3.jpg photo4.jpg photo5.jpg niceguy.jpg lalaphineas.jpg 325833_285403548167051_100000922258303_880439_56907124_o.jpg|Phineas, Ferb and Backup Dancers preforming ''We're Gonna Put On A Show! while Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever! performs at The Course-Hinds Theatre at Syracuse, NY Article-177029.png|Phineas and Ferb Live Souvenir Stand phineas-and-ferb-live1.jpg PF Opening.jpg IMG_1196-580x435.jpg IMG_1276-580x435.jpg stage.jpg|the stage, before the show starts. IMG_8230.JPG DSC_0291 copy.jpg|Phineas and Ferb before revealing their reality selves. DSC_0293 copy.jpg|Phineas and Ferb, after revealing their reality selves. 10303766-large.jpg|Phineas and Ferb work on their machine. pf live open.jpg IMG_8350.JPG IMG_8342.JPG IMG_8299.JPG IMG_8258.JPG|Candace wooing over Jeremy. IMG_8237.JPG pf live - candace arrives.jpg FINALE1.jpg PF2-1.jpg|The curtain call IMG_7395.JPG PF5-1.jpg DSC02607.JPG IMG_7464.JPG IMG_7424.JPG IMG_7457.JPG PF Marsh.jpg simp_final_pr-600x480.jpg DSC_0315 copy.jpg Phineas and ferb live 010.JPG P&F Live! Pic.png Danswampyandthecrew.jpg|Another cast photo, this time with the behing-the-scenes crew. Promotional Phineas Flynn.png Phineas Flynn2.png Phineas Flynn4.png Phineas Flynn3.png Phineas Flynn6.png Phineas Swim Trunks.png Phineas Flynn5.png Phineas Flynn7.png Phineas tree.png Phineas mummy.png Phineas rope.png Phineas Snowboard.png Phineas Smiling.png Phineas hey.png Phineas 100.png Phineas in Park Form.jpg|Phineas in "live" form 200px-Phineas Flynn.jpg Cliptastic Countdown voting machine.png PhineasArt.jpg PhineasFlynn47894.PNG 37848.JPG Mission_Marvel_-_Phineas.png Merchandise Books Speed Demons front cover.jpg Runaway Hit front cover.jpg Wild Surprise front cover.jpg Thrill-o-rama! cover.jpg Big Top Bonanza cover.jpg Daredevil Days cover.jpg FreezeFrame.jpg ItsAncientHistory.jpg Oh, Christmas Tree! front cover.jpg MyFunnyValentineCover.png HauntedHayride.jpg ThumbsUp Book.jpg Just Squidding.jpg Phineas and ferb 6 the best school day ever.jpg Nothing but Trouble cover.jpg Chronicles of Meap cover.jpg Where's Perry-comic.jpg It's About Time comic.jpg Quantum Boogloo-cover.jpg PnFLaughapalooza.png Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb.jpg Phineas and Ferb Robotinator.jpg Clothing Create-Your-Own Navy Tee for Toddlers.jpg Agent P, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz four-panel action t-shirt.jpg Agent P, Phineas, Ferb and Heinz four-panel action t-shirt design 2.jpg Organic 42 race car t-shirt.jpg Cast of Phineas and Ferb organic t-shirt.jpg Eternal Optimists shirt.jpg Phineas and Ferb You-Design-It shirt.jpg Create-Your-Own Ringer Tee.jpg Create-Your-Own Double-Up Tee.jpg Wipeout surfing baseball cap.jpg So, what do you want to do today - baseball cap.jpg Here Comes Trouble! baseball cap.jpg Create-Your-Own Hoodie Pullover Sweatshirt - design 2.jpg Backyard Beach pajamas.jpg He Thinks Big - Phineas and Ferb - boys pajamas.jpg He Thinks Big boys pajamas set.jpg Backyard Beach swim trunks.jpg Three-piece pin set.jpg Phineas and Ferb Get Busted wristwatch.jpg P&F Disney Store tote bag.jpg DVD The Fast and the Phineas DVD cover.jpg The Daze of Summer cover.jpg A Very Perry Christmas DVD - pre-release artwork.jpg A Very Perry Christmas DVD Cover.jpg Dvd cover.jpg Mission Marvel DVD Cover.jpg Dinsey XD Danish Promo.jpg German Micky Maus Magazin DVD.png Magazines Magazine Issue 0.jpg Magazine Issue 4.jpg Magazine Issue 5.jpg Magazine Issue 8.jpg Magazine Issue 9.jpg Casting Call.jpg Jan12magazine.jpg Movie Magazine.jpg P&FMarchApril11.jpg PhinFerbMagSeptOct.jpg Pnfmagissue2.jpg Music Soundtrack.PNG Phineas and Ferb Karaoke CD cover.png Phineas and Ferb - Disney Sing-Along cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Holiday Favorites cover.png PnF Acoustic Guitar.jpg 1st Dimensions.png|The movie soundtrack First Act harmonica.jpg|First Act harmonica First Act recorder.jpg|First Act recorder First Act guitar accessory pack.jpg|First Act guitar accessory pack (strap, guitar picks) Toys and Games Phineas & Ferb Skateboard Laucher - front.jpg Surfin' Tidal Wave toy - front.jpg Rockin' Stage toy.jpg Toys R Us P&F Collector Pack.jpg Goo Figure Pod - What's the big 'Goo'dea.jpg Figures and Bedroom Play Backdrop.jpg Backdrop Set Figure Pack.jpg Phineas and Ferb toy2.jpg Phineas 7 inch plush toy.jpg Phineas 10 inch bean bag toy.jpg Phineas 14 inch plush toy.jpg Phineas Gabble Head.jpg Eye Buggers - Phineas 1.jpg TopTrumps.jpg Phineas and Ferb Nintendo DS game cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Ride Again.jpg Best Game Ever! front cover.jpg Phineas and Ferb Arcade game selection screen.png Disney Channel All Star Party Cover.jpg Phineasinfinity.png|Phineas in Disney Infinity F-p.jpg|Phineas and Agent P two pack Rug.jpg|Phineas and Ferb's Aerial Area Rug flying alongside Aladdin and Jasmine on their Magic Carpet Miscellaneous Aluminum Sports Bottle - blue.jpg BreyersYogurt.gif Kellogg.jpg PnF Macoroni and cheese.jpg Langersjuice.JPG Phineas jumping balloon.jpg PnF Valentines front.png PnF Ornament.jpg P&F twin duvet cover.jpg P&F twin sheet set.jpg Near life-size P&F wall graphics.jpg Let's Rock! poster.jpg So what do you wanna do poster.jpg Kids Charter Phineas and Ferb Backpack.jpg Phineas and Ferb checks.jpg Phineas and Ferb sheet labels.jpg P&F 2011 16-month wall calendar 1 - front.jpg Phineas and Ferb 2011 Calendar.jpg Sticker Scene Activity Book front cover.jpg Colouring & Activity Pad.jpg Phineas official.jpg Site banner - characters.jpg Site banner - music.jpg Site banner - video.jpg Site banner - home.jpg To return to the page for , click here. }} Category:Character galleries Category:Phineas Flynn